Battle Lines
Battle Lines is the 18th episode of Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge. It aired on 19th of June, 2011. Plot The episode begins with the Gundalian Soldiers fighting back against the Chaos Bakugan. It seems that the Chaos Bakugan are defeated huge amount of Bakugan that belong to the Gundalians. They then try to get revenge on the Chaos Bakugan and are looking successful but they are all defeated by a Aquos-Darkus Hybrid Cyclone Percival and a Pyrus-Darkus Hybrid Iron Dragonoid owned by Sellon and Anubias. They continue to fight (In their True/Real forms) as Anubias wonders where Dan is. Back at the base, the Brawlers find out that the Chaos Bakugan are all heading to the city area where there are people defending the area such as Mason and Jesse. Ren concludes that they are heading to invade Neathia as there is a Dimension Transporter in that area. They also think Mag Mel is hiding underground in his castle. Paige is eager to initiate a sneak attack but Captain Elright reminds her how the previous attempt ended. Dan insists to fight but Marucho tells him not to calling him a liability. Dan gets extremely frustrated and grabs Marucho by the collar and screams at him. He didn't stop until Rafe told him to. The group minus Dan left as they heard that the Chaos Bakugan are invading the city lines. Taylean is on Zoompha as Shun is thinking. The city is under fire as the group continues to fight off the Chaos Bakugan. Dan experiences another vision which shows Mag Mel trying to get the gate and key he desires. They remember that phrase from the woman who said on New Vestroia before. They leave on Zoompha but are interrupted by Shun. Shun then asks what Dan is doing here and flips him. He then lectures him that he didn't change and then asks him to come with him. Dan gets up but then flips Shun. They begin to fight but are attacked by an army of Chaos Bakugan led by Anubias. Dan then uses Sonicannon and they fight back. Then Anubias summons Mizerak and Venexus while Dan summons Zenthon. Shun uses Hammermor and they fight them. After, Anubias summons Smasheon and defeats Shun but Dan, Drago and Zenthon summon Zenthon Titan. He defeats Smasheon but Sellon arrives and summons Deezall, Rockfist and Braxion. They continue to fight but they are defeated by a long range shot by Marucho with Tristar who hacked Rafe's Mobile Assault to use as a cannon. Anubias then faints because of the power needed to control them and Sellon carries him and teleports away. Dan begins to thank him but Marucho gets angry because he did not follow his orders. Ren messages Marucho that Paige and Rafe disappeared and they find them trying to sneak into Mag Mel's castle. The group begins to argue but a Flash Ingram blasts them and they fall into the chasm below. Returning Characters/Bakugan *Mason Brown *Jesse Glenn *Avior *Plitheon Bakugan Seen *Titanium Dragonoid *Taylean *Iron Dragonoid *Cyclone Percival *Flash Ingram *Aranaut *Razenoid *Avior *Plitheon *Boulderon *Wolfurio *Linehalt *Infinity Trister Bakugan Mobile Assaults Debut *Zoompha﻿ *Cannongear Bakugan Mobile Assaults Seen *Zoompha *Impalaton *Rapilator *Hurrix *Cannongear BakuNano Seen *Slingpike *Sonicanon *Lanzato *Hammermor Mechtogan Seen *Mizerak *Venexus *Zenthon *Smasheon *Braxion *Rockfist *Deezall Mechtogan Titan Seen *Zenthon Titan﻿ Trivia *This is the first episode where Mechtogans of all 6 Attributes are shown. *This episode has the most seen Mechtogan so far with 7 seen. *This is the first episode with Anubias and Sellon were seen in their real forms together. *Even though Shun and Marucho had seen Smasheon and Braxion in Bakugan Interspace, they didn't figure out that the ones controlling the Mechtogan were Anubias and Sellon. ﻿Gallery Screen shot 2011-06-12 at 8.34.56 AM.png Talean10.jpg|Taylean on Zoompha Zoompha1.jpg|Drago on Zoompha 2 1 0026.jpg 2 1 0025.jpg ZenthonTitanIntermission.jpg|Zenthon titan (intermission screen) ZenthonTitanThree.jpg|Zenthon titan ZenthonTitanTwo.jpg|Zenthon titan body parts being scanned ZenthonTitanOne.jpg|Zenthon titan body being scanned Hurrix1.jpg Zoompha5.jpg Zoompha4.jpg Zoompha3.jpg|Drago on Zoompha (ball form) Zoompha2.jpg ZoomphaOne.jpg AnubiasOne.jpg AnubiasTwo.jpg AnubiasThree.jpg AnubiasFour.jpg Cannonpier7.jpg Cannonpier6.jpg Cannonpier5.jpg Cannonpier2.jpg Cannonpier4.jpg Cannonpier1.jpg ZenthonTitanFour.jpg SmasheonOne.jpg UltimateMatchwithZenthonTitan.png AddaSmasheon.png MizerakOne.jpg MizerakandVenexus.png RockfistFlying.jpg DeezallFlying.jpg Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episode 18 1 2 1 0002.jpg Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episode 18 1 2 1 0003.jpg Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episode 18 1 2 1 0001.jpg Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episode 18 1 2 1 0004.jpg Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episode 18 2 2 1 0001.jpg Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episode 18 2 2 1 0002.jpg Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episode 18 1 2 1 0007.jpg Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episode 18 1 2 1 0006.jpg Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episode 18 2 2 1 0005.jpg Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episode 18 2 2 1 0006.jpg JesseAndMason.jpg Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episode 18 2 2 1 0010.jpg Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episode 18 2 2 1 0009.jpg Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episode 18 2 2 1 0007.jpg Helios Iron.png Cyclone army.png Screen shot 2011-06-19 at 8.26.42 PM.png Screen shot 2011-06-19 at 7.43.09 PM.png Screen shot 2011-06-19 at 7.41.39 PM.png Category:Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Category:Bakugan episodes